


Backstage Passes

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: College students Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey are best friends with Allison Argent, the bassist of the rock band Whirlwind. She gets them tickets and backstage passes to one of the band’s concerts. Isaac starts dating the band’s lead singer, Rachel Hamilton (played by Melissa Benoist).Human AU one-shot.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski





	Backstage Passes

**Cast**

Holland Roden as Lydia Martin

Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey

Melissa Benoist as Rachel Hamilton

Tyler Posey as Scott McCall

Crystal Reed as Allison Argent

Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski

* * *

**Author's note**

**In this one-shot, Isaac was raised by a single mother instead of an abusive father. His father died in a car accident when his mother was pregnant with him. Camden died in combat.**

**Beacon Hills doesn't exist in this one-shot.**

**I am not a songwriter, and therefore, Whirlwind only does covers in this one-shot.**

* * *

Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey were born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. They had been best friends since they were kids.

Allison was raised by her father, Christopher Argent. Chris owned a gun store. He was a single parent. His wife, Victoria Argent, had a stroke and died when Allison was 7. His sister, Kate Argent, died in a car accident when Allison was 11. His father, Gerard Argent, died of lung cancer when Allison was 16.

Lydia was raised by her mother, Natalie Martin. Natalie was a counselor at the high school Allison, Lydia, and Isaac attended. She was a single parent. Lydia's father left her when he found out that she was pregnant.

Isaac was raised by his mother. She was a single parent. His father died in a car accident when she was pregnant with him. His older brother, Camden, died in combat.

After graduating from high school in 2013, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac got an apartment in San Francisco, California. Lydia and Isaac enrolled in Stanford University. Allison had no interest in going to college. Her dream was to be the bassist of a rock band. She saw an advertisement in the newspaper saying that the newly-formed rock band Whirlwind was looking for a bassist. She auditioned. They were impressed and asked her to join the band.

Rachel Hamilton was the lead singer of Whirlwind. Scott McCall was the lead guitarist and backup singer. Stiles Stilinski was the drummer. They were born and raised in San Francisco. They had been best friends since they were kids.

Rachel was raised by her mother. She was a single parent. Her father was a police officer and was killed in the line of duty when she was 13.

Scott was raised by his mother, Melissa McCall. She was a nurse. She was a single parent. His father, Rafael McCall, was an FBI agent. He was an alcoholic. One night, when Scott was 9, he was drunk and got into an argument with Melissa in the upstairs hallway. When Scott came out to see what was going on, Rafael grabbed him by the arm to lead him back to his room, and due to Scott struggling to break free, he accidentally pushed him down the stairs. Scott's head slammed against the landing so hard that it dented the floorboards. He was unconscious for 30 seconds. When he regained consciousness, he didn't remember anything. Melissa was so angry that she insisted that Rafael leave. Though she told him that she was kicking a drunk man out of her house and not out and her son's lives, Rafael, ashamed of what he had done, left the family and moved to New York.

Elektra Records signed Whirlwind to a five-album deal. They released their self-titled debut in January of 2014.

Allison started dating Scott.

**March 2014**

Allison wanted Lydia and Isaac to meet her bandmates. She got them tickets and backstage passes to a concert.

Lydia and Isaac entered the Fillmore and made their way to the dance floor.

Rachel came out from backstage and stepped up to a microphone stand, putting her hands on the microphone.

Rachel was tall and slender with fair skin and blue eyes. Her straight blonde hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. Wispy, eye-grazing bangs went straight across her forehead. She was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved black button down shirt over a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots with a 4-inch heel. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Scott came out from backstage and stepped up to a microphone stand. He plugged his black and white 1976 Fender Stratocaster into his guitar amp. He slung his guitar strap over his shoulder.

Scott was tall with tan skin, brown eyes, and short, straight black hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing an unbuttoned dark blue denim jacket over a white tank top, black denim jeans, and black combat boots with black laces.

Allison came out from backstage and stepped up to a microphone stand. She plugged her black 1985 Gibson Les Paul bass into her bass amp. She slung her bass strap over her shoulder.

Allison was tall and slender with fair skin, curly brown hair that was parted in the middle and reached her mid-back, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath an unzipped black leather jacket, black denim jeans, and black combat boots with black laces.

Stiles came out from backstage, pulling a pair of wooden drumsticks out of his back pocket and sitting behind a black and white Pearl Roadshow 5-piece drum set.

Stiles was tall with fair skin, brown eyes, and short, straight brown hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved red and black plaid flannel shirt over a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

"Hey, everyone. We're Whirlwind. We're going to start things off with an Alice Cooper song. This is Poison." Rachel said.

Scott strummed his guitar. Stiles banged on his drums. Allison strummed her bass.

" _Your cruel device,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your blood,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Like ice,"_ Rachel sang.

" _One look could kill,"_ Rachel sang.

" _My pain,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Your thrill."_

" _I want to love you, but I'd better not touch,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Don't touch!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,"_ Rachel sang.

" _I want to kiss you, but I want it too much,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Too much!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

" _You're poison running through my veins,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"You're poison!"_

" _I don't want to break these chains,"_ Rachel sang.

Lydia and Isaac couldn't help but be impressed by how easily Rachel switched from high notes to low notes.

" _Your mouth,"_ Rachel sang.

" _So hot,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your web,"_ Rachel sang.

" _I'm caught,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your skin,"_ Rachel sang.

" _So wet,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Black lace on sweat."_

" _I hear you calling, and it's needles and pins,"_ Rachel sang.

" _And pins!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name," Rachel sang._

" _Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Deep in!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

" _You're poison running through my veins,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"You're poison!"_

" _I don't want to break these chains,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

Scott did a solo. Lydia and Isaac couldn't help but be impressed by how gracefully his fingers moved up the neck of his guitar.

" _One look,"_ Rachel sang.

" _One look,"_ Scott sang.

" _Could kill,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Could kill,"_ Scott sang.

" _My pain,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Your thrill."_

" _I want to love you, but I'd better not touch,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Don't touch!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,"_ Rachel sang.

" _I want to kiss you, but I want it too much,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Too much!"_ Scott sang.

" _I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

" _You're poison running through my veins,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"You're poison!"_

" _I don't want to break these chains,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

" _Running deep inside my veins,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Burning deep inside my brain,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Poison!"_

" _I don't want to break these chains,"_ Rachel sang.

The instruments faded out.

"Whoo!" Lydia, Isaac, and the rest of the audience yelled.

"We're going to do a Mötley Crüe song now. This is Shout at the Devil." Rachel said.

Scott strummed his guitar. Stiles banged on his drums. Allison strummed her bass.

"Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

"Shout at the Devil!" Rachel screamed.

" _He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's a blood stain on the stage,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's the tear in your eye,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Been tempted by his lie,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's a knife in the back,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's rage!"_ Rachel sang.

Scott nodded along with the music.

" _He's the razor to the knife,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Oh, lonely is our lives,"_ Rachel sang.

" _My head's spinnin' round and round!"_ Rachel sang.

Stiles threw his drumsticks in the air and easily caught them before returning to drumming. Lydia and Isaac couldn't stop their jaws from dropping.

" _But in the seasons of wither, we'll stand and deliver,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Be strong and laugh and,"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"He'll be the love in your eyes,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He'll be the blood between your thighs,"_ Rachel sang.

" _And then he'll have you cry for more,"_ Rachel sang.

Allison nodded along with the music.

" _He'll put strength to the test,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He'll put the thrill back in bed,"_ Rachel sang.

" _I'm sure you've heard it all before,"_ Rachel sang.

 _"He'll be the risk in the kiss,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Might be anger on your lips,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Might run scared for the door,"_ Rachel sang.

" _But in the seasons of wither, we'll stand and deliver,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Be strong and laugh and,"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

Allison did a solo. Lydia and Isaac couldn't help but be impressed by how gracefully her fingers moved up the neck of her bass.

" _He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's a blood stain on the stage,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's the tear in your eye,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Been tempted by his lie,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's the knife in your back,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He's rage!"_ Rachel sang.

Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and the rest of the audience nodded along with the music.

 _"He's the razor to the knife,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Oh, lonely is our lives,"_ Rachel sang.

" _My head's spinnin' round and round!"_ Rachel sang.

Stiles threw his drumsticks in the air and easily caught them before returning to drumming.

 _"But in the seasons of wither, we'll stand and deliver,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Be strong and laugh and,"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

 _"Shout at the Devil!"_ Rachel sang.

"Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout!" Rachel, Scott, and Allison chanted.

"Whoo!" Lydia, Isaac, and the rest of the audience yelled.

"We're going to do a Skid Row song now. This is 18 and Life." Rachel said.

Scott strummed his guitar. Stiles banged on his drums. Allison strummed her bass.

" _Ricky was a young boy,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He had a heart of stone,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone."_

" _Just barely get out of school,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Came from the edge of town,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel's hips swayed from side to side.

" _Fought like a switchblade so no one could take him down,"_ Rachel sang.

" _No!"_ Rachel sang.

" _He had no money,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Oh, no good at home,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He walked the streets a soldier, and he fought the world alone,"_ Rachel sang.

" _And now it's 18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your crime is time, and it's 18 and life to go,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Your crime is time, and it's 18 and life to go."_

" _Tequila in his heartbeat,"_ Rachel sang.

" _His veins burned gasoline,"_ Rachel sang.

" _It kept his motor running, but it never kept him clean,"_ Rachel sang.

" _They say he loved adventure,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Ricky's the wild one,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He married trouble and had a courtship with a gun,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Bang, bang! Shoot 'em up,"_ Rachel sang.

" _The party never ends,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You can't think of dying when the bottle's your best friend,"_ Rachel sang.

" _And now it's 18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your crime is time, and it's 18 and life to go,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Your crime is time, and it's 18 and life to go."_

" _Yeah!"_ Rachel sang.

" _Accidents will happen, they all heard Ricky say,"_ Rachel sang.

" _He fired his six-shot to the wind,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"That child blew a child away!"_

Scott did a solo.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

" _Your crime is time and it's 18 and life to go,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You got it,"_ Rachel sang.

" _18 and life,"_ Rachel sang.

" _You know,"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Your crime is time, and it's 18 and life to go."_

" _Yeah!"_ Rachel sang.

" _Whoa!"_ Rachel sang.

Rachel hit a high note. _"Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

The instruments faded out.

"Whoo!" Lydia, Isaac, and the rest of the audience yelled.

The band played a few more songs, including Hit Me with Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar and Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. They didn't perform any original songs that night, but according to Allison, Scott was a talented songwriter.

"Thanks for coming out! Have a good night!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel walked off of the stage. Scott and Allison put their guitars down and followed her. Stiles put his drumsticks in his back pocket and followed them.

The audience dispersed.

Lydia and Isaac made their way to the door that read "Backstage." They showed their passes to a security guard. According to his nametag, his name was John. He led them down a hallway. They saw security guards and stage crew members move around them. They entered the room Rachel, Allison, and Stiles were in.

John exited the room.

Rachel, Scott, Allison, and Stiles were sitting on a couch.

Rachel, Scott, Allison, and Stiles stood up.

Allison smiled at Lydia and Isaac. "Hey, guys."

Lydia smiled. "Hey."

Lydia was tall and slender with fair skin, curly strawberry blonde hair that was parted in the middle and reached her mid-back, and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with horizontal black stripes, black denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots with a 4-inch heel.

Isaac smiled. "Hey."

Isaac was tall with fair skin, blue eyes, and short, curly brown hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

Allison introduced Lydia and Isaac to Rachel. "Lydia, Isaac, this is Rachel Hamilton. She's the lead singer. Rachel, these are my best friends, Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey."

Rachel smiled. "Hey."

Lydia smiled. "Hey."

Isaac smiled. "Hey."

Allison introduced Lydia and Isaac to Scott. "This is my boyfriend, Scott McCall. He's the lead guitarist and backup singer."

Scott smiled. "Hey."

Lydia smiled. "Hey."

Isaac smiled. "Hey."

Allison introduced Lydia and Isaac to Stiles. "This is Stiles Stilinski. He's the drummer. He, Rachel, and Scott were born and raised here in San Francisco. Like us, they have been best friends since they were kids, they graduated from high school in 2013, and they share an apartment."

Stiles smiled. "Hey."

Lydia smiled. "Hey."

Isaac smiled. "Hey."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"You guys are fucking awesome," Isaac said.

"Thanks," Scott said.

"Allison told us you're studying law at Stanford and want to be prosecutors. Scott, Stiles, and I had no interest in college. Our dream was to be in a band." Rachel said.

Later that night, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac went back to their apartment, and Rachel, Scott, and Stiles went back to theirs.

Lydia opened Instagram on her cell phone and typed "Rachel Hamilton" in the search box. She tapped on Rachel's profile picture and checked out her profile. Rachel had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Scott, Stiles, and Allison. At the top of the page, there were pictures of Rachel. In one of the pictures, Rachel was singing, and her eyes were closed. The microphone she was holding wasn't on a microphone stand. She scrolled down the page and saw pictures of Rachel and Scott, pictures of Rachel and Stiles, and pictures of Rachel and Allison. She hit the follow button. A few minutes later, she got a notification saying that Rachel had followed her.

Lydia typed "Scott McCall" in the search box. She tapped on his profile picture and checked out his profile. He had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Rachel, Stiles, and Allison. At the top of the page, there were pictures of him and a picture of his guitar and his guitar amp. She scrolled down the page and saw pictures of him and Rachel, pictures of him and Stiles, and pictures of him and Allison. She hit the follow button. A few minutes later, she got a notification saying that he had followed her.

Lydia typed "Stiles Stilinski" in the search box. She tapped on his profile picture and checked out his profile. He had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Scott, Rachel, and Allison. At the top of the page, there were pictures of him and a picture of his drum set. She scrolled down the page and saw pictures of him and Scott, pictures of him and Rachel, and pictures of him and Allison. She hit the follow button. A few minutes later, she got a notification saying that he had followed her.

Lydia was following Allison and Isaac.

Allison had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Lydia, Isaac, Rachel, Scott, and Stiles. At the top of the page, there were pictures of her and a picture of her bass. One of the pictures of her was black and white. At the bottom of the page, there were pictures of her and Lydia, pictures of her and Isaac, pictures of her and Rachel, pictures of her and Scott, and pictures of her and Stiles.

Isaac had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Allison and Lydia. At the top of the page, there were pictures of him. At the bottom of the page, there were pictures of him and Allison and pictures of him and Lydia.

Lydia had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people, including Allison and Isaac. At the top of the page, there were pictures of her. At the bottom of the page, there were pictures of her and Allison and pictures of her and Isaac.

Isaac typed "Rachel Hamilton" in the search box. He tapped on her profile picture and checked out her profile. He hit the follow button. A few minutes later, he got a notification saying that she had followed him.

Isaac typed "Scott McCall" in the search box. He tapped on Scott's profile picture and checked out Scott's profile. He hit the follow button. A few minutes later, he got a notification saying that Scott had followed him.

Isaac typed "Stiles Stilinski" in the search box. He tapped on Stiles' profile picture and checked out Stiles' profile. He hit the follow button. A few minutes later, he got a notification saying that Stiles had followed him.

A few weeks later, Lydia started dating Stiles, and Isaac started dating Rachel.

**June 2015**

Allison, Lydia, and Isaac had invited Rachel, Scott, and Stiles to their apartment for dinner.

Allison had made spaghetti and meatballs. Isaac had made garlic bread. Rachel had made chocolate chip cookies.

Rachel entered the apartment. She smiled at Allison and Lydia. "Hey, Allison. Hey, Lydia." She gave Isaac a peck on the lips. "Hey, babe."

Scott entered the apartment. He smiled at Lydia and Isaac. "Hey, Lydia. Hey, Isaac." He gave Allison a peck on the lips. "Hey, babe."

Stiles entered the apartment. He smiled at Allison and Isaac. "Hey, Allison. Hey, Isaac." He gave Lydia a peck on the lips. "Hey, babe."

Allison grabbed some food and sat down.

Lydia grabbed some food and sat down.

Isaac grabbed some food and sat down.

Rachel grabbed some food and took a seat next to Isaac.

Scott grabbed some food and took a seat next to Allison.

Stiles grabbed some food and took a seat next to Lydia.

Later that night, Rachel, Scott, and Stiles went back to their apartment.

Whirlwind released their second album in September of 2016.

THE END


End file.
